Pleasure (Helluva Boss)
by RedKHII
Summary: Basically a one - shot smut story of Kimi; a human child who was sent to Hell alive instead of dead and saved from the beatings of (his/her)'s heartless, alcoholic father, and Stolas; one of the rulers of Hell who just want to get laid. (Initially a Self - Insert Stolas X Reader fanfiction) (And I'm sorry for being lazy to even draw a cover)


_**(EDIT: 19/1/2020 - I read the review saying that I cannot make a Self - Insert fanfiction in , so just to be safe; I just add a name and all of you can decide which gender it is. Think of the protagonist as Male/ Female Blyth from Fire Emblem: Three House.**_

_**A/N: This story is actually inspired by all the Helluva Boss fanarts from the R18 Twitter user SuspiciousSpirit/ NaughtyySpirit (here is the link to his R18 account: /NaughtyySpirit). Seriously, Stolas is the Dilf that I'm now obsessed with so I'm writing both the Fanfiction. Net version of this before the Archive of Our Own version which will be different. P.S: even when writing this, nothing makes any sense so please don't flame me…. P.S, I don't know if I wrote everyone in – character.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but writing this and the other characters shown in this story belongs to Vivziepop (The Queen of Demon Husbandos and Waifus) so go please support her by support the official release of both Hazbin Hotel and Helluva Boss, as well as any other projects Viv will surprise us with her stuff. For those under 18 years old, I'd advise the readers to turn back and don't read this.**_

* * *

Every day without rest, since the rest of (his/her) young life, Kimi is always forced to be lying on the floor with (his/her) own blood splattered on (his/her) frail body and the floor and endure all the severe punishments and abuse from (his/her) abusive father to the point of wanting to die than living in hell by this awful man of a parent with a wrathful temper.

It has been their daily routine, even before Kimi's mother and the only savior of (his/her) life have died by none other by this monster's cold hands. Even as Kimi is old enough to know anything but still younger than an adult, (he/ she) still cannot understand why this monster is (he/ she) father, how does he want and kept (his/her) mother from leaving the house and beat her up even when he knew they are not married and the monster does not have any kindness in his heart.

Even the neighbors knew how horrible the man is but they made little to no effort on trying to call the authorities due to the man threatening to kill anyone who will do so out of fury, and everyone knows how dreadful it is to be killed by a remorseless and alcoholic person.

_'How could this happen? Why would he do this?_' Kimi thought with tears pricking out of (his/her) eyes after another kick to the stomach of how it all happened. The first time (he/ she) was punished by the man was when (he/ she) was three; as Kimi once waited for him to come home and when he did to find himself drunk, the first thing he does was kicking and stomping on Kimi's tiny body to make (him/her) cry out loud just to stomp him harder and make (he/ she) puke and spill blood on the floor.

No matter how many times she begged to stop this abuse, Kimi's mother only got herself hurt by the man until he killed her when she constantly rejects his advances and every rejection infuriates the man any further.

Because of witnessing (his/her) mother's death before (his/her) eyes, Kimi was not sure that either (he/ she) were secretly happy that she escaped the abuse or depressed that she left (he/ she) alone to be hurt by the monster in (his/her) home…

_'Kill me._' Kimi mentally begged as (he/ she) were unable to speak other than cough blood out and hear (his/her) bones breaking into tiny pieces from each stomp by the drunken monster's foot slamming harder on the body. '_Kill me! Please God or the Devil! Please kill me and save me from this hell!_'

Unfortunately, the heartless father stopped Kimi by thinking any further by slamming his foot against his 'flesh and blood's' head, sending (him/her) in a concussion…

But what (he/ she) did not know as (he/ she) are unconscious was that after the monster have lifted his foot from (his/her) head to ready himself for another stomp to the torso and about to break (his/her) ribs for his sadistic amusement, this time ready himself to kill the child without mercy….

(His/Her) body began to glow bright red with a strange mark resembling a star manifesting underneath (him/her) on the floor, which caught Kimi's father to react with disbelief and ferocity of what is happening to (him/her) and watch (he/ she) glow brighter and brighter. "What the hell!?"

* * *

Humming to himself after returning from the balcony and watched his wife and daughter leave the castle on their way to the new grand opening of the new restaurant at the Pentagram City, Stolas leisurely flip the pages of one of his ancient books, which is different than the one Blitzo stole from that one – night stand just to grant access on Earth but Stolas is not fazed about that imp stole a powerful artifact for the latter's business of killing humans and send them to Hell, as what Stolas want was more sex from that powerhouse imp.

Even thinking about that night immediately arouse the owl demon prince to smile to himself and feel his body shiver with delight each time he recalls sucking Blitzo's dick before getting pounded by said dick to the point all of his feathers might fall off and feel his insides shudder and be filled with Blitzo's cum.

"Mmh~! Oh, when oh when can we have another one, Blitzy!? When can you ravage me more like a beast and fill my insides with your sweet juices!?" Stolas hummed to himself out loud while he slides down and lie his back on his couch and flail his legs and talons with happiness, his tongue extends longer to emerge from his beak and let some drool flow out of his chin for his mind to be nothing but Blitzo shamelessly wreck his body and see his annoyed expressions whenever he does it but that increase Stolas's urges to want more.

Even his wife is not fazed that his own husband wants to act like a shameless whore to a lowly imp as in spite of their marriage and positive relationship with themselves and Octavia, there were times that she does show fear of Stolas's powers fitting for one of the Overlords of Hell and his graphically disturbing threats.

Yet, it seems Stolas will get a different twist of what he wants…

During his sex-filled thoughts of Blitzo, all four of Stolas's eyes caught sight of his ceiling begin to emit red light that begin to flicker with said light flashing from the corner of two of Stolas's left eyes for the startled owl demon to hastily raise himself and stood off the couch to watch the only giant fur rug of the room with the Pentagram symbol flashing a bright red light multiple times, while it glows brighter for Stolas to quickly close his eyes, avoiding himself from being blind which will be a horrible mistake if that happens, until he can see the light dim through the eyelids to slowly open his eyes and see what happened that caused the strange light to flash in his room.

What he saw left him aghast.

Inside his room…is a human child, an actual human child between the age of a young adult or younger than his daughter, sleeping on his rug with (his/ her) frail body and dirty clothes stained with (his/her) blood and countless bruises and blemish all over (him/her)self, unsure to the prince if this child is still alive or dead by who or whatever hurt (him/ her).

By guessing of the disgustingly purple blemish on the skin and seemingly pale skin, Stolas can assume this child was abused _to death_, which was no surprise to majority of the young children who died in Hell but what is surprising the owl demon is that as said children will bear demonic appearances and/ or powers when they arrived in Hell, this child is still a pure human, which is an abnormal oddity and will cause a disturbance to the entire Hell, either the residents will start to kill it out of revenge for recalling their former lives or sadistic amusement of wanting to kill a human.

And what Stolas despise the most is mindless violence unless necessary.

"Oh, my..." Stolas muttered with curiosity as he strode towards the rug and the possibly dead child, kneeling on the rug while avoid staining the knee areas of his pants with the other's blood that spills out of the wounds and gently lift the child up by holding his hands on the (Y/G)'s cheeks and inspect the latter's bruised face.

Suddenly, as if it can feel upon contact of hands on (his/her) cheeks, Stolas can hear the quiet whines and whimpers releasing from the tiny human's mouth while the demon watches the child's eyes twitching to open but the pain must be unbearable for the eyes to not open.

Pursing his beak in spite of not knowing how to feel and express, either discomfort, pity, or even anger from seeing the abused child's arrival in his room, another glance on the child's seemingly broken frame was it takes for Stolas to think on what to do with it.

The first thing that comes in Stolas's mind for this situation was to convert this human into a spawn of Hell by excruciating magic, yet he won't be pleased of hearing the child's screams and cries as he will see the torture as Octavia in this human's place which, as a father, is the one thing Stolas will never approve even in Hell, but just as he thought of some other things he or anyone else of Hell could do with the child, with one hand softly stroke of the child's (h/l) (h/c) hair to make it unconsciously sure that (he/ she) would be safe…

He instantly thought of the same sex night with Blitzo again which nearly startled the prince of why would he think of that when he is holding a superficially dead human child in the room. However, as he stares at the unconscious child while remembering that sexy night…Stolas could not help by letting his mouth grew into a seductive smirk of both the sexy time and noticing that in spite of the child's blood and blemish nearly caked (his/ her) face, it's face would look beautiful once the human is clean.

"(Hoot) My dear, (he/ she) will know that (he/ she) will learn (his/her) place when (he/ she) wake up." Stolas cooed as he slowly pull the almost broken child against him with a tender hug to hear more of the child's quiet whining until it subconsciously stroke (his/her) tiny head against Stolas's feathery breasts and it's noises slowly lower it's volume into silent for Stolas to hum to himself with amusement and ignore the possible feeling of blood staining on his clothes.

He could ask the servants to clean his clothes either way, and he could explain the reason for the child's arrival and what is he going to do with (him/her) to his wife when she and Octavia get back from their outing before their daughter tomorrow.

* * *

'_…? W – Where am I?_' The moment (his/her) conscious slowly spark itself back to (his/her) mind by the feeling of the softest silks on (his/her)self, the agonizing pain of (his/her) body both inside and outside begin to reduce in a slow pace and not another of (his/her) father's punches or kicks slamming on (his/her) body, Kimi wondered with fear and sadness when (he/ she) hastily flicker (his/her) eyes open while trying to fight the painful sensation as (he/ she) blink to reduce the pain of that kick the monster inflicted upon it, before (his/her) once blurred vision slowly clear for (he/ she) to find (his/her)self sleeping on an enormous king – sized bed inside a massive bedroom belonging to some royalty, which caught (his/her) surprise the moment (his/her) nearly broken body to twist (his/her)self to push (him/her) up and shakily raise (his/her)self up to sit on the bed and glance around the dim room with the light of the chandelier emitting to fill the room but not so bright to blind Kimi before (his/her) full attention was focused on one of the giant paintings on the walls which brought (he/ she) to react with surprise and confusion, slowly turning (his/her) head to the side to wonder about this painting.

The painting shows what appears to be a figure resembling a tall person but also an owl sitting on a throne, with said figure bearing blue and black feathers except for its face which is pure white and shaped like a heart, has a beak for a nose and four dark red eyes with no pupils and irises, one pair at his face while another pair is above the other, has thin and black arms and legs, with owl claws as feet, and he is dressed in clothes resembling royalty with a black top hat, red coat with a long and white-furred cape that comes with an upward collar, and light brown pants.

Yet before (he/ she) could think further about where (he/ she) are, the sudden cold breeze of air blowing towards (he/ she) receive a shiver when (he/ she) hastily wrap (his/her) arms around (his/her)self before (he/ she) notice upon looking down…Kimi do not have (his/her) blood-covered clothes on (his/her)self, to (his/her) shock.

"Eep! W – Where are my clothes!?" Kimi squeaked in embarrassment as (he/ she) look around the room to find (his/her) clothes, seeing that none of them are around.

But before (he/ she) could even climb off the bed and walk around the room despite the pain from (his/her) abuse still lingers in (his/her) system, Kimi was stopped to make a move when (he/ she) heard a voice of a man, a smooth voice with an accent similar to English or British, speaking to (him/her) and make the child shudder in apprehension. "Ah, you are awake! So how do you like the bed, my dear?"

Turning (his/her) head towards the source, Kimi find (his/her)self reacting in dismay of meeting the owner of the voice…to be the same man from the painting (he/ she) saw, but unlike said painting; the person before Kimi and standing in front of the bed to glare at (him/ her) with a smile is actually naked with nothing but black and blue feathers covering his entire body, all four of his genuine red eyes emit a bright glow, the back of his waist actually has a long, matching tail reaching past his talons/ feet, and despite being a man…he does not have a male private part and his chest has a large, noticeable curve to resemble a woman's chest…

"W – W – Who are (he/ she)…sir?" Kimi asked with a quiver alongside a quick addition of sir to sound polite out of fear when seeing all four of this person's eyes slowly narrow to be half-lidded and the blood-red glim of his eyes slowly glow brighter than earlier with a cruel smirk and his tail softly sway side to side when this person lift his right arm to place his hand on his breasts and introduce himself with a bow, definitely acting like a charming gentleman or a prince from a fairytale, which Kimi still love to read with (his/her) mother when (his/her) father does not have the time to punish the both of them. "I am Stolas, one of the princes of Hell, which I won't be surprised if you don't know you have died, considering your young age. Now, may I know what is your name, my dear?"

The moment this Stolas leisurely collect himself to stand straight and glance at (him/her), Kimi first swallow any saliva inside (his/her) mouth with a gulp as (he/ she) try to collect the information before (he/ she) hastily respond back, afraid that Stolas will try to impatiently attack (him/her) for being slow and disrespectful to answer back like the monster who made (him/her) normally do, even without asking. "M – M – My name is Kimi, Y – Your Majesty…A – and I know that I died and I'm in Hell."

"Oh? you poor little thing. Tell me, darling; if you know that you died and you're in Hell, more specifically in my bedroom and as a human instead of a damned soul, then can you enlighten me how did you die?" Stolas mused with what appears to be sadness, which is surprising for Kimi for seeing a devil prince expressing his pity to (him/ her) instead of laughing like a heartless creature demons should be before he then enquire the child after slowly climb himself on his bed and crawl towards (him/ her), catching (his/her) surprise before the question brought (he/ she) to remember how (he/ she) died, and the previous abuse (he/ she) has been inflicted on until now...

...Until Stolas notice fresh tears welling up on (his/her) eyes before (he/ she) hastily lift (his/her) shaky hands and hide (his/her) tear – covered eyes from view for the young human to sob and hiccup when (he/ she) try to answer the question, hopefully, Stolas could understand. " …I – I….My daddy beat and stomp me…everyday…even after Mommy…All I know is…I want to die. I'll let myself get punished for the worst….just….don't make me…go near Daddy…please…"

As Kimi cry, Stolas listen to (his/her) explanation with his expression slowly transition from pity to the child and knowing too well that the mother also died, to enragement of the mention of (his/her) daddy beating (him/her) every day to the point of wanting to die as well.

Then, without a word and question, Stolas tranquilly reach both arms towards Kimi and lift the child off the bed and pull (him/her) closer before Kimi stopped crying in surprise from feeling the softest feather brushing (his/her) underweight body from the sudden hug, with one side of (his/her) head pressed against the familiar sensation of a woman's chest, Stolas's chest to be exact, before the owl demon softly cooed to his new guest and gently stroke the latter's head, trying to show how reassuring he would act even if he is a devilish prince of Hell. "Shh, shh. It's alright dear Kimmy. Now you are no longer living in that fucking awful hell with that damn monster at Earth anymore. Until you will feel you are strong again, you can stay here with me and my family, if you like."

Hearing the offer even with the obvious foul word from someone (he/ she) was not expected to meet after (he/ she) died, especially one who seems to rule a part of Hell, Kimi reacted in shock as anyone should be; a demon letting (he/ she) stay instead of punishing and torment (him/ her) for the crimes (he/ she) supposedly have? That is something uncalled for even if Kimi is a child as young as (his/her) age.

Fortunately to (him/ her), Kimi is not allergic to birds so (he/ she) does not have a problem of trying (him/her)self not to sneeze and dirty Stolas's chest with snot to anger the owl demon, so Kimi slowly lift (his/her) head up but still gently pressed against the feathery breasts to glance at the owl's face, getting his attention to glance down with a faint smile on his purely white, heart-shaped face, and ask the taller demon with a clueless frown and a tint of fear of the proposal. "B – but am I going to get punished, Your Majesty?"

"Hohohohoho. Why would someone as cute and innocent as you want to get punished, when you don't have a single sin in your entire life?" Stolas chuckled of the oblivious and adorable expression and question from a cute human such as Kimi, making him see the child as Octavia but as a human instead of a demon, although unknown to the human, Stolas's mind is fuming over the fact that this child is raised in a living hell by (his/her) own parent while he has a bit of respect and pity to the deceased mother.

Even as a demon…he still has the heart and pride of a father as not even he would hit on his daughter before Stolas quickly shook his head to reclaim his dominant smile while his knees slowly crawl a bit further to the bed and gently place Kimi's small, bare body on the red sheets with (his/her) head pressed against a large pillow underneath before the startled child let out a noise when Kimi stare at the owl hovering above the former the moment Stolas retort aloud with a seductive hum while his tail sways slightly faster when being aroused on what to do with his new guest. "…But if you still think you should be punished…let me punish you gently, my dearie.~ As bearing the _sin_ of being the child of a heartless asshole."

After he finished state his sentence, Kimi did not have the time to react when (he/ she) froze from Stolas lowering his head down and press his mouth against (his/her)'s, feeling his tongue softly hitting against (his/her)'s inside (his/her) orifice and render (his/her) noises muffled as out of the people, the child was not expecting a demon or even the prince of Hell as (his/her) first kiss for (his/her) young life…

Until Kimi shivered and whine in horror from the tongue that intrude in (his/her) mouth begin to grow inside, accidentally poke the back of (his/her) throat before the instant sensation of the tongue continue to grow and shoot through (his/her) windpipe and further released a muffled scream from Kimi as (he/ she) can feel more tears well up on (his/her) eyes and flow down (his/her) cheeks again by this strange, foreign feeling (he/ she) just received.

While through the strange torture, Kimi stare at Stolas's face to see that as his main pair of eyes are closed during the kiss, his other pair are still open to watch Kimi lose control by a kiss and taste of the human for only a few minutes, and a few thrusts inside the pipe to let out some more moans and whines from the sobbing human, before Kimi can feel the tongue shrinking back and climb back up from the pathway of (his/her) body.

Stolas unhurriedly pull himself off (him/ her) to let Kimi gasp and breathe from the kiss, staring at (his/her) exhausted face and trying to collect (his/her) breath while his own tongue is shown to be longer than an average person's when he commented aloud of what he thought of (he/ she) with a smile. "Oh my Kimmy, you can take my kiss so bold like Blitzy. How cute~."

Then, Stolas proceed to lower his head down towards (his/her) face and start pecking soft kisses on every bruise and blemish Kimi still bear on (his/her) face down to (his/her) body to hear more of (his/her) whimpers of how painful each time every single bruise of (his/her) frame felt each time it has been touch, but Stolas's gentle kisses felt softer than every forceful assault (his/her) father have wreaked upon (he/ she)…this new method brought Kimi to recall of how (his/her) mother always kiss (his/her) bruises to assure (him/ her) that (he/ she) is safe with her until her death happened.

_'Mama. I'm sorry I can't be with you. Please be happy where you are…!?_' (he/ she) thought of (his/her) mother with another flow of tears spent for the latter but (he/ she) did not get to finish thinking when (he/ she) felt something that brought (him/ her) to shriek in shock and (his/her) body shudder with the strange sensation again when (he/ she) look at what are (he/ she) feeling Stolas is doing…Kimi is horrified to watch and feel Stolas kissing, lapping, and sucking his entire mouth on the one place (he/ she) know that is the most embarrassing place a person has.

"M – Mmh! M – M – Mister Stolas! P – Please stop! That…That place is dirty!" Hearing Kimi whimpered as he continuously pleasure the innocent child with his mouth against the other's private parts brought Stolas to grunt and chuckle against said part to let out more whines from the human as while he opens his mouth wide open to fill it with Kimi's crotch and lap his tongue around and through the child's sensitive skin...

Stolas impatiently lift one of his hands towards Kimi's cavity below (his/her) private part which is taken and proceed to probe a few of his fingers through the other dirty place of the human body and start thrusting the fingers in and out to make Kimi whine some more by the double teasing this owl is forcing to make the child shatter and lose control inside (his/her) extremely weak body from the last abuse, too useless for Kimi to lift (his/her) hands and try to push Stolas's head off the body and recover from what Kimi's been getting since coming in Hell.

But even if (he/ she) is not weakened by being beaten every day during her life, Kimi knew that if (he/ she) would try to get Stolas to back away from (him/ her), (he/ she) would find (him/her)self getting to be punished and die for real by trying to push one of the powerful beings of Hell away just to stop, so the best thing (he/ she) could do was get this over with which is pretty much what (he/ she) have always done whenever (his/her) father starts beating (him/ her) up all the time…except this situation is very gentle than a stomp or punch.

Then, in a flash of a second, Kimi suddenly felt (his/her) body and mind shatter when (he/ she) arch (his/her) back off the bed and scream by Stolas's final lick to the private area to feel that (he/ she) squirt something outside of (him/ her), in the same manner as peeing, and shoot it through Stolas's mouth to catch (his/her) dread and shriek in fear of (his/her) life is at stake, trying to find words to apologize after Stolas pull himself away from (him/ her) with a moan, voraciously lick all of the liquid dripping off his beak with his tongue before glaring at the terrified child with all four eyes glimmering with lust and a greedy smirk of a beast. "Aaaah! I – I – I'm sorry, Your Majesty! I – I – I didn't mean to…P – Please don't kill me!"

"Oh, no need to worry, Kimmy. It's quite natural for people's bodies to react like this by feeling so much pleasure. Just as the same as it can be common to everyone to _pop cherries_ in Hell.~" Stolas assured with a smile and chuckle as he again gently reach his thin, black hands towards Kimi, but this time each hand holding each side of (his/her) body, and raise (him/ her) up and off the bed like a father holding a child, which in Stolas's case he is acting like he is holding Octavia when she was younger, after he finished speaking with something he said got Kimi's attention to enquire the Overlord with confusion and curiosity of the one or two words (he/ she) heard him say. "W – What do you mean…pop cherries?"

To increase (his/her) confusion, (his/her) question brought Stolas to raise an eyebrow in a seductive glare with one of his upper eyes following the same eye as well, finding (his/her) confusion of the matter too cute for his liking…

* * *

It is conceivably a good thing that no one but the two are in the castle, except for possibly servants sleeping through the night of Hell, to hear and fill the sounds of moaning and gasping coming from Stolas's room by the sight of the Prince forcefully but also gently thrusting Kimi's arousal against his, wrapping it's long and large feathery legs around Kimi's body to spark some pleasure through their systems from each thrust and grind for the past ten minutes, with Kimi's weakened body sparking little pain and this pleasure as (he/ she) felt delirious in her mind while Stolas only raise his voice higher when he seemingly ask the human child to increase the speed of their actions with a delighted smile of having another but different sex night, feeling some of his feathers shed and fell off his body and legs.

To Stolas, this new change of sex is quite different than Blitzo's aggressive methods but this is also a nice experience. "O – OOH YES! KIMMY! PLEASE FILL ME IN DARLING! WRECK MY BODY AND MAKE ME MOAN LIKE A SLUT!"

As (he/ she) was forced to be rocking back and forth and hit (his/her) sensitive parts against Stolas's which each slam make (he/ she) whine and cry in pain and the strange sensation that made (he/ she) shiver all over, Kimi could not understand every single word the other demon is screaming his pleasure out loud but seeing him acting so with happy and satisfied by his actions, it would seem that it is sufficient and assuring (him/ her) that (he/ she) won't be punished and die, despite (he/ she) is in Hell…

Feeling he will release his fluids again, Stolas instantly pull Kimi's body closer in a slam and hastily press both sensitive private parts against each other to feel the child's body shivering with a scream and tears released again until the two felt themselves climax between each other in another orgasm, with Kimi hitching a gasp from the second time (he/ she) climaxed inside the tall owl demon before the child's mind nearly went blank and (his/her) body turn limp from the seduction.

Stolas watch the human fall on top of his stomach without hurting the demon, letting out a chuckle of how cute Kimi looked from popping (his/her) _cherries_ for the first time before he gently lift Kimi's surely deteriorated body with his arms wrapping around (him/her) and slowly pull (him/her) closer into another tender hug, placing the child's head against his chest and stroke the latter with his hand after Stolas retort a compliment towards the heavily panting child in his arms, definitely pleased of how he felt tonight regardless of not what he expected. "Thank you, darling.~ You are a spectacular specimen for giving me an excellent time tonight.~"

"…M – Mama…" Hearing a quiet but definite sob, Stolas softly open all four eyes in surprise and glance down to see and hear more of Kimi hitching and trying not to show some tears towards the demon as (he/ she) kept muttering the same word over and over again, even if that is not working for Stolas's excellent hearing, but Stolas did not have anything to say when his eyes softly transition from his lust of the earlier sex to sympathy of the child, with the hand softly and unceasingly stroke through the human child's (h/c) hair to make sure the other partner know that no one not even him with lay a finger or claw and hurt (him/her).

_'That damn bastard, who sent Kimmy here!_' Stolas fumed again for recalling the main reason the child is sent down here in spite of (his/her) age, innocence and lack of intention to sin, making his blood boil by how someone's devil known as a father would dare to kill his own child. _'In that case, I'll get Blitzy's and his entourage to kill him and bring him here tomorrow!_'

* * *

The next evening…

"Darling, are you sure about this?" Stolas wife enquired with little suspicion as she joined her husband outside the palace to wait for the incoming visit, as just as he suspects; Stolas was greeted by the look of disbelief from his wife when she came home with Octavia that night for the former to find him sleeping on their bed with a naked human child in his arms before he explains the whole situation.

Luckily, not only she understands and sympathize the whole seducing the child satisfying the Prince, no surprise to Stolas that his wife is also concerned about her husband breaking a human child and take (his/her) virginity with said seduction, but also how infuriating she knows that the child's father abuse which leads the former to Hell is degrading and disgusting.

Tapping one of his feet on the ground out of irritation in each passing minute as he waits for the Immediate Murder Professionals to hurry up and kill the insect before bringing him here for a conversation, as he did call Blitzo early in the morning to hire him to do the job, Stolas respond back to his wife with a scowl showing on his face and his wrathful temper slowly increase which could also escalate the queen's fretfulness for her husband's sudden change of behavior for the human child inside their humble home. "Of course, milady. Once I see that vile insect that dare push Kimiy down here, I shall give him a piece of my mind…"

It was that when both Stolas and his queen hear the sounds of a voice arguing louder in fury to see three familiar imps dragging a new demonized soul inside the courtyard of the palace. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME, YOU FREAKS! I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU FOR SHOOTING AND STABBING ME DOWN TO THE BONE!"

"Hey, Stolas. Here's the drunken piece of shit you wanted us to kill and bring it to ya. To be honest…I was surprised that you didn't sprout your bullshit on the phone and mention you're willing to pay a lot of dough to bring him here." Blitzo spoke after kicking the damned soul in the ass to make him scream in pain and anger while the other two imps held the man by each arm, believed to be called Moxxie and Millie, with the boss giving a suspicious glare towards Stolas who let out a scoff after knowing too well of what is the demon referring too for him to recollect his ego, pulling out a sack of _dough_ out of his back with one hand to give a short shake and signal the three imps of the sounds of multiple clanging from inside, catching their dismay of being paid with real gold, and retort back with a smirk to show his dominance even if he still wish to be ravished by Blitzo. "Well, Blitzy. This piece of shit has been giving me a new thorn on my side since yesterday, so here is you reward…unless I'll be more than happy to pay you more with your body.~"

Ignore the quiet _'Oh god fucking dammit_' from the obviously peeved Blitzo, Stolas kept his composure and his increasing wrath in check as he walked towards the now-deceased father of Kimi and stood in front of him to intimidate the latter with his tall height and sneer for his actions, seeing that the other is trying to glare the Prince down despite the size difference between them. "I've heard a lot about you, and what you have done when your were alive."

"Yeah? Who the hell are you, one of the fucking owls from that Magic Wizard Brat movies?" Kimi's father scoffed with his eyes rolling from the information as he try to argue back to see any kind of reaction out of that little statement, with Stolas aware that this damned spawn is trying to provoke the other, for him to first let out an overconfident laugh with additional hooting noises to catch everyone's surprise and confusion as they glare at the laughing owl demon, as if he is going to lose his mind any second now, from his wife to the I.M.P to the new devil spawn, "Ohohohohohohohohohooot…."

Only to cease laughing and instantly grab the lower half of the miscreant's now red-skinned face with a hand and make him stare at all four glowing blood-red eyes glaring wide daggers at the horrified face, shocking the others of Stolas now threatening the new devil spawn with an insane smile and occasionally twitching one of his main pair of eyes to make his ferocity on view.

"Listen here, you vile piece of fucking dog shit! I don't care that this is the first time I met such a disgusting creature such as you, nor that I know what you have done before I ordered Blitzy's group to send you here! But I will make sure you'll have the worst punishment you will ever get in Hell by the recommendation of Prince Stolas himself: by (beep) your head off and stuff them down to your (beep), (beep) all of your arms, legs, and teeth right off before (beep) to pieces and make you (beep) them down to (beep) and (BEEEEPPPPP) until you will (BEEEEEEEEPPPPPP) while screaming like a fucking CRYBABY! DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND, DICKSHIT!"

Ignoring the others expressing their fear and discomfort by being forced to watch and listen to another of his deadly and disturbing threats when angers and/ or aroused, Stolas instantly give a harsh kick towards the devil spawn's stomach before his groin to hear a scream and groan coming from the disgusting mouth, as the threat actually startled the deceased to not think on the sudden kicks he received to the owl's amusement for another kick to the crotch, before Stolas removed his hand off the other's face to walk away and join his wife's side.

But not before ordering the visibly traumatized Blitzo and threw the sack of gold towards one of the latter's two partners in crime which is Moxxie, with him and his wife Millie are also shown to be disturbed by what happened with the threat. "There. So Blitzy, can you please do what I asked you to do to get rid of this dickshit out of my sight?...And if you want more money; join me on our next night after tomorrow.~ "

"…Okay, Moxxie, Millie…let's get Loona and round up some hell hounds to start." In spite of not responding to the obvious sexual offer; Blitzo immediately, yet still visibly distressed, turn around to stare at the exit of the palace and propose aloud as he proceed to get the others' attention for Stolas and his wife to watch the three imps strongly drag the now psychologically scarred soul of damnation away from the couple and on their way out of the area, hearing the screams and pleas that will not change Stolas's mind and bat an eye out in pity, until he was attracted by a hand placed on his shoulder to glance at his wife…

Seeing a small yet noticeable smile on her face when the two turn around and walk towards the doors to strode through the halls, with some thoughts comes in her mind to enquire her husband of another step of what will be happening right now after the fiasco. "Darling…I'm proud of you. Now, what about the child? Would Hell be shaken that a mere human child showed up instead of being dead and turn into a demon?"

"Well, yes so I need to think on how to avoid having Kimmy been seen during her stay in Hell. We could secretly send (him/her) to that 'Happy' hotel Magne's daughter proposed hilariously at the 666 News channel. But that will create so much trouble in case anyone would be dumb enough to actually check in there to rehabilitate sinners, and I don't want to think more about how the other demons could hurt Kimmy …" Pleased that his wife is showing her support of his decisions, Stolas planned out the possibilities of having Kimi stay in Hell even as a human, letting a shiver down his spine for thinking about this 'Happy Hotel' that he watched the daughter of Lucifer sang and proposed only for the interview to go down to actual flames.

But just as he could think further, both Stolas and his wife heard the sounds of Octavia and another voice of a child giggling inside one of the palace's living rooms to get their attention, to their puzzlement and curiosity, and brought them to walk inside the room to see what surprises them: Kimi playing dress-up with multiple of Octavia's extravagant clothes for the human to be dressed similar to a belly dancer from Earth, while Octavia watch with amusement for the human child.

"How about we let the child live here with us? I think (he/ she) could be a wonderful child to please you." Stolas's wife suggested with a confident smirk, noticing the astonished expression in her husband's face from watching both children laughing and playing with each other even without noticing the adult demons in the room as well, but when he thought further of the proposition….

Stolas let his mouth crawl up another smirk of the idea that he could agree on, for his satisfaction as well as knowing both his wife and daughter will be fond of the human child as much as he does. "Yes. I believe Kimi will make a fine addition to our family. (He/ She) needs one for once, and we can give (him/her) all the help we can….and I don't mind Kimmy giving me all the sexy pleasure I want."

_**A/N: If any of you readers are also fans of the Devilartemis's Perfect Cell Vs series at Youtube, I believe all of you would notice from reading this and watching Helluva Boss that Stolas could act like Zarbon, just hear him moan…seriously.**_


End file.
